


Hands, Head, Heart

by avan337



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avan337/pseuds/avan337
Summary: Jeff's three phases of letting go of Annie
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Hands, Head, Heart

Oddly enough, letting Annie go with his hands was the easy part. It wasn’t hard to avoid situations where they were alone. And in those rare times when they were alone, there were usually fights to resolve or lessons to learn. Sure, he got away with the occasional hand on her shoulder or arm graze as they walked to class, but it was all innocent and friendly. And while he would have preferred no further touching than that, sometimes a good hug _between friends_ was just called for.

Letting Annie go in his head was another matter all together. After their kiss at the Transfer Dance, he gave himself – and her – a million reasons why it was wrong, wrong, dirty and wrong. Chief among them was the fact that she was a teenager. Sure, she was wise beyond her years, but that wouldn’t have mattered to anyone with sense and/or a calculator. 

It should have been easy to let her go in his head. Especially when he and Britta started secretly hooking up. Yet there she was, arguing with him about a pen, getting lost inside a blanket fort with him or looking hot and being awesome while shooting up in the place in paintball. There really was an “Annie of it all,” no matter what he had said at the time. 

So he slowly trained himself not to react when she started going out with other guys. He reminded himself of her age over and over when she pinned him with a knowing look, reminding him how much she believed in him. He stopped himself from calling her when he wanted to, which was more than he wanted to think about. It took a while, years even, but with some hard work he was pretty sure she was out of his head.

His heart, though. His heart proved to be much more complicated. Letting her go in his heart was a mission he never quite accomplished. After trying for a while with a string of unremarkable women and scotch, he decided it was…okay. As long as he kept his hands to himself and his head from saying too much, she could take up space in his heart. It wasn’t so bad. She was there, and sometimes they laughed together. Sometimes they fought, but not like they used to. Sometimes they had serious conversations, but not quite like they used to, either. But she was still there, in his heart, and so what if she was the reason the door to Borchert’s lab opened? He had made peace with the Annie of it all. The heart wants what it wants, right?


End file.
